


[podfic] The Blog of Eugenia Watson

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Diary/Journal, Family, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The blog of Eugenia Watson' by <b>madlori</b> read aloud. </p><p>I like to think of this not so much as a blog but as the first draft of my inevitably best-selling memoirs. My Life In an Unconventional Family. How unconventional? Well, I live with my divorced parents and my dad's husband. How's that for starters? Trust me, it gets weirder.</p><p>My name is Eugenia Watson, but you can call me Genie. I'm sixteen. This is my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Blog of Eugenia Watson, September

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Blog of Eugenia Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/210788) by [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/pseuds/Mad_Lori). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September entries of Genie's blog + bonus reader freetalk at the end.

  
****

**Duration:** 2hrs17mins  
 **Song Credit:** _Sweet about me_ by  Gabriella Cilmi & _Midnight Train to Georgia_ by  Gladys Knight and the Pips  
 **Stream** :  
  
Download: [MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/genie/September.mp3) (79MB) || [Audiobook](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/genie/September.m4b) (58MB) (right-click save)  
Comments loved at [Genie's blog](http://eugeniawatson.dreamwidth.org), or [mine](http://lunchee.dreamwidth.org/13369.html) ♥ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She will return in a month, so please subscribe to [genie's dreamwidth blog](http://eugeniawatson.dreamwidth.org) for almost daily updates starting Nov 3 :)


	2. The Blog of Eugenia Watson, November

  
****

**Duration:** 3hrs10mins  
 **Song Credit:** _Oh What a Day_ by  Ingrid Michaelson & _Sweet Transvestite_ covered by the Cast of Glee  
 **Stream** :  
  
Download: [MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/genie/november.mp3) (110MB) || [Audiobook](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/genie/november.m4b) (81MB) (right-click save)  
Comments loved at [Genie's blog](http://eugeniawatson.dreamwidth.org), or [mine](http://lunchee.dreamwidth.org/13369.html) ♥ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow [Genie's Blog](http://eugeniawatson.dreamwidth.org) for timely updates, starting back up again Dec 2.


	3. DECEMBER (AND JANUARY)

  
****

**Duration:** 4hrs30mins  
 **Song Credit:** _All By Myself_ by  Celine Dion & _Hometown Glory_ by  Adele  
 **Stream** :  
  
Download: [MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/genie/dec.mp3) (168MB) || [Audiobook](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/genie/dec.m4b) (121MB) (right-click save)  
Comments loved at [Genie's blog](http://eugeniawatson.dreamwidth.org), or [mine](http://lunchee.dreamwidth.org/14446.html) ♥ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end! Wahoo!

**Author's Note:**

> For timely updates, check out Genie's blog on DW - [ eugeniawatson.dreamwidth.org ](http://eugeniawatson.dreamwidth.org/) She will update almost daily from Nov 3.
> 
> The AO3 version will only have compilations of each month, not each individual entry. Cheers!


End file.
